


Звездная бездна!

by patricus, RinLoca



Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricus/pseuds/patricus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinLoca/pseuds/RinLoca
Summary: Форма: принт на футболку с описанием к немуОписание: фанатский мерч с первого гастрольного тура цетагандийской инди-рок группы „Πανσπερμία“Примечание: постканон, иллюстрация к фикам"Родственники","Разум и чувства","Портрет художника в юности"и"Lovers in arms".Размер: 2 фотоБонус:ссылка для скачки архива изображений в формате pdf и svg
Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666858
Kudos: 2





	Звездная бездна!

Дорогие девочки, гермочки и мальчики!  
  
Команда галактических антропологов при Бетанском АЭК с некоторым опозданием поздравляет вас с Всегалактическим женским днем и дарит всем желающим уникальный предмет из личной коллекции одного из наших сотрудников!  
  
Наводя в каюте порядок после праздничной пьянки, мы внезапно обнаружили у себя ту самую «неприличную футболку», ставшую поводом для небольшого скандала в благородном семействе Форбреттенов. Теперь каждая и каждый из вас может сделать себе такую же и скандализировать своих традиционно мыслящих родственников. Правда, перед этим вам придется долго им объяснять, что же в этой футболке такого неприличного – если, конечно, ваши родственники хотя бы отчасти не являются носителями _великой_цетагандийской_культуры_.  
  
Предлагаем на выбор несколько вариантов:  
  
1) Само название. Группа названа в честь теории, предполагающей самораспыление жизни в Космосе, без участия Великого плана аутов. Еще бы! Придумавший это слово Анаксагор, живший в 5 веке до нашей эры, ничего не знал ни про ДНК, ни про Цетаганду.  
  
2) Цвет. Сакральный цвет Черного космического неба с белыми звездами – традиционные цвета Цетагандийского императора. Не то, чтобы их не мог использовать никто другой, но… Претензия на всегалактическое величие тут вполне ясная. Очень нескромно! Особенно для студентов провинциального университета.  
  
3) За надписью с названием группы скрывается она самая – та самая Звездная бездна, которая в мировосприятии цетагандийцев противоположна Космосу. Пустое безжизненное и бесконечное пространство без каких-либо ориентиров. И если корабль летит прямо туда, то либо у них полетела навигация, либо они там все безбашенные идиоты!  
  
4) Сам этот предмет одежды, совершенно обычный во всей остальной Галактике, в данном случае является результатом тщательной исторической реконструкции, воспроизводя форму и текстуру фанатского мерча рок-групп начала Космической эры. Нормальные цетагандийцы такое не носят – ни женщины, ни мужчины, ни ба. Слишком вызывающе, слишком странно! Опять-таки вопиюще нескромно!  
  
  
Гастроли эти состоялись в 2920 году, когда фронтмен группы учился на втором кусе бакалавриата в Университете Шестой сатрапии на Мю Кита, после чего группа приобрела популярность. И не только в среде тех, кто занимается исторической реконструкцией. Точек остановки было запланировано восемь – по числу цетагандийских Сатрапий. В Третьей сатрапии, откуда родом белокурая бестия гем Воргантис, они выступили на основной планете и на ближайшей к Кси Кита колонии – в соседнем звездном пространстве, где был устроен большой фестиваль исторической реконструкции, посвященный эпохе Раннего освоения Космоса. Да-да, вот там-то мы их слушали!.. Примечательно, что в Восьмую сатрапию – на Ола-III в Созвездии Единорога «Панспермия» не полетела. Видимо, в этой относительно недавно присоединенной к Цетаганде провинции не так много любителей старинной музыки.

  
  
Ниже с любезного разрешения автора мы публикуем [сетевые заметки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185441) одной нашей корреспондентки с Комарры, объехавшей вместе с любимой группой практически всю Цетагандийскую империю.


End file.
